Entre le passé et le présent il n'y a qu'un pas
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: S'il était possible pour deux personnes innocentes qu'elles puissent voyager à travers le temps en faisant un saut de 5000 ans vers le futur et prennent tout les deux possession d'un corps et que l'une d'elle rencontrait nos jeunes héros l'histoire serait forcément différente mais en bien... ou en mal ? A vous de le découvrir.
1. Prologue

Prologue : nous connaissons tous la série Yu-gi-oh et nous connaissons également Yugi et l'esprit du Pharaon Atem, si nous venions à changer l'histoire si il y avait également deux autres personnages totalement inventés qui eux aussi pouvait également alterner de personnalité passant d'une personne à une autre et si c'est deux personnages était liés de façon très proche au Pharaon Atem comment serait leur relation lorsqu'ils se rencontreront ?

Par contre dans ma fiction l'esprit du Pharaon et celui de Yugi sont toujours ensemble et le Pharaon ne possède pas encore son propre corps.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Déménagement vers le Japon

Chapitre 1: Déménagement et Installation au Japon.

«...» langage des signes

PDV OC

Aujourd'hui ma famille et moi déménageons, nous quittons la Chine et plus précisément

la ville de Shanghai pour aller nous installer à Domino City au Japon. J'espère que tout

se passera bien et que je me ferais de nombreux amis, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées

quand ma mère m'a appelé, je descendis donc la rejoindre dans le salon qui était rempli

à moitié des cartons de déménagement l'autre moitié était déjà dans notre nouvelle

maison au Japon.

« tu m'as appelé maman qui y a t-il ? » Lui demande-je

\- ma chérie nous allons bientôt partir tu es prête? Tu n'as rien oublié ? Me demanda

ma mère

« non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien oublié et oui je suis prête », lui dis-je

\- très bien ma chérie nous partirons dans 20 minutes alors va chercher tes affaires,

me dit-elle

« très bien j'y vais », dis-je avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour prendre mes deux

sacs contenant mes affaires avant de redescendre rejoindre ma mère et de prendre le

taxi pour aller à l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport nous allâmes présenter nos billets à l'hôtesse, une fois cela

fait nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'embarquement où nous montâmes dans l'avion

qui décolla 30 minutes plus tard, je décida alors de me reposer durant les trois heures

de vol qu'il y a jusqu'à Domino City. Ce fut ma mère qui me réveilla en me secouant

légèrement pour qu'on quitte l'avion, nous récupérâmes nos valises avant de quitter

l'aéroport pour nous rendre dans notre nouvelle maison, durant tout le trajet je regarda

le paysage de ma nouvelle ville, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que non seulement

cette ville est gigantesque mais en plus elle est également magnifique je sens que je

vais me plaire ici.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet nous arrivâmes devant notre maison ou plutôt de notre

villa qui était très jolie et comportait deux étages avec des balcons sur les côtés et un

grand jardin sur le côté gauche de la villa et à droite de la villa se trouvait le garage.

Nous entrâmes finalement dans la villa après que ma mère ait payé le taxi, où nous

retrouvâmes ma grande sœur avec mon père dans le hall d'entrée.

\- bienvenue dans notre nouvelle maison, dit-il avec le sourire avant de nous prendre

dans ses bras

\- merci mon chéri, répondit ma mère

\- comment vas tu petite sœur ? Me demanda Jia ma grande sœur

« très bien merci et toi ? Tu as eu le temps de visiter un peu la ville ou pas ? » Lui

demande-je

\- non pas encore j'ai juste visité notre quartier qui est très grand, j'attendais que tu sois

là Da-Xia, pour visiter et découvrir notre nouvelle ville ensemble, me dit-elle en souriant

« d'accord, c'est gentil merci » lui dis-je en souriant

\- je t'en prie, il faudra que je te parle ensuite en privé, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, me

dit Jia

« d'accord tu veux bien m'aider à monter les valises dans la chambre de nos parents s'il

te plait ? » Lui demande-je

\- bien sûr pas de problème, dit-elle avant de prendre les deux valises avant que je

ne puisse protester, elle avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers.

Je la rejoignis rapidement, le temps que je la rejoigne elle était déjà au premier étage et

elle posa les valises dans la chambre parentale avant de me faire signe de la rejoindre

et nous montâmes toute les deux au deuxième étage où Jia me montra ma nouvelle

chambre qui était très belle et très grande toutes mes affaires étaient déjà installées, Jia

alla fermer la porte avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil dans la chambre où elle s'installa

et je la rejoignis aussitôt.

« alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ? » demande-je

\- j'ai découvert en arrivant ici il y a trois jours que Maximilien Pegasus habitait dans cette

ville et quand plus le siège de son entreprise se trouvait également ici, me dit-elle toute

excitée

Je souris en réponse je savais parfaitement que ma grande sœur était amoureuse

Maximilien Pegasus depuis longtemps, alors savoir que l'homme qu'elle aime vivait

désormais dans la même ville qu'elle devait sans aucun doute l'excitée et la rendre

heureuse mais malheureusement pour elle, elle oubliée souvent un détail à son propos,

un détail très important à savoir qu'il était toujours amoureux de sa défunte femme, et

qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la remplacer. Je lui souris avec douceur avant de prendre la

parole.

« c'est vrai ? C'est super, comme ça tu auras peut être une chance de le croisé en ville !

Mais n'oublie pas que si tu venais à développer un semblant de relation avec lui Jia cela

ne dépassera pas le stade de l'amitié car il est toujours fou amoureux de sa défunte

femme ! », lui dis-je

\- je sais, mais j'espère qu'avec le temps si l'on vient à ce fréquenter lui et moi j'arriverai à

faire en sorte qu'il puisse passer à autre chose et qu'il puisse à nouveau aimer

quelqu'un d'autre, me dit Jia

« dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance grande sœur », lui dis-je

\- merci petite sœur, me dit-elle

C'est ainsi qu'après notre conversation nous passâmes le reste de la journée à aider nos

parents pour finir de déballer les cartons et ranger toutes nos affaires. Demain j'irai au

lycée Domino alors il est dans mon intérêt de ne pas me coucher trop tard, si je veux

être en forme pour la journée de demain.


	3. Chapitre 2 : bienvenue au lycée Domino

Petite précision : si vous vous demandez pourquoi mes deux personnages féminins s'appelle Da-Xia et Jia c'est qu'ils ont une signification particulière et qui

correspond parfaitement à leur caractère. Da-Xia signifie donc grande héroïne et Jia signifie belle ce que mon personnage est et que grâce à sa beauté, elle finit généralement par avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Réponse à une review que j'ai reçu : j'accepte tout commentaire positif ou négatif mais j'apprécierai si quand sa ne vous plait pas vous me dites ce qui ne vous a pas plus pour que je puisse ensuite apporter des améliorations aux chapitres suivants et à l'histoire.

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue au Lycée Domino

PDV Da-Xia

Je me suis réveillée ce matin au alentour de 6h00, pour avoir le temps de me préparer correctement et de prendre mon petit déjeuner, avant d'aller au lycée Domino qui était à 30 minutes de transport de la maison. Avant de partir je pris mon sac avec ma trousse, mon bloc note et mon agenda étant donné que mes livres scolaires me seront distribués quand je serai arrivée au lycée et que j'ignorais quel matériel prendre pour mes nouveaux cours dans mon nouveau lycée. Je pris également mon jeu de carte avant de descendre les escaliers où j'embrassais mes parents ainsi que ma sœur puis je partis et pris mes différents transports avant d'arriver finalement devant mon nouveau lycée.

Je me dirigea ensuite vers l'accueil pour voir le directeur de l'établissement et récupérer tout mon matériel scolaire. Je frappa donc à la porte et attendis la permission d'entrée que je reçus presque immédiatement.

\- oui entrée ! Me dit le directeur

J'entrai alors et m'avança jusqu'au bureau du directeur où je me présenta en marquant mon nom, mon prénom et la raison de ma visite dans son bureau étant donné que mon traducteur n'était pas là.

\- oh je vois, dit-il en lisant mes explications, très bien suivez moi je vais vous donner vos livres scolaires dont vous aurez besoin pour toute l'année durant, me dit-il avant de quitter son siège et de me faire signe de le suivre, ce que je fis.

Nous quittâmes alors son bureau pour aller chercher mes livres scolaires en cours de route le proviseur me parla.

\- votre traducteur sera là dès demain pour vous aider lorsque que vous serez en cours ou en récréation, me dit-il

Je hochai la tête en signe que j'avais compris ce qu'il me disait et que je le remerciais, en réponse il me sourit. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une salle à quelques mètres de là, et nous y entrâmes, il me donna alors tout mes livres de cours que je mis dans mon sac avant que l'on se dirige vers ma nouvelle salle de classe. En entrant dans celle-ci je me figeai, à la vue d'un garçon et pas n'importe lequel je vous prie ! Le célèbre Seto Kaiba, celui dont j'ai été follement amoureuse pendant près de trois ans avant d'arrêter de rêver qu'il y ait une possible histoire d'amour entre nous pour trois raisons : la première nous ne vivions pas dans le même pays, même si je dois le reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui se n'est plus une raison valable puisque je vis dans le même pays que lui, la deuxième raison est qu'il ne s'intéresse nullement aux filles ou femmes peut importe, et la dernière mais non des moindre seul son entreprise et son frère compte pour lui, rien d'autre ne l'intéresse.

Je repris néanmoins rapidement contenance et m'avança à la suite du directeur qui me présenta à mon professeur.

\- monsieur Liang voici Da-Xia Yang votre nouvelle je vous en avait parler avec vos collègues, dit le directeur, son traducteur ne sera pas là avant demain matin mais si vous avez une question à lui posez, elle peut vous répondre par écrit et je lui ait donné tous ses manuel de cours mais il faudrait en revanche lui donner une copie de tout les cours qu'elle a manqué et lui dire quel matériel prendre pour vos cours, expliqua le proviseur

\- bonjour mademoiselle Yang bienvenue au lycée Domino, monsieur le proviseur je vous remercie pour vos explications et miss pour mon cours je demande un grand classeur avec de grand anneaux, ainsi que des feuilles simples et doubles grand carreaux également, et pour vos cours, je vous en ait fait déjà des copies les voici, me dit mon professeur en me donnant toutes mes feuilles de cours que je pris et le remercia en hochant la tête.

Le proviseur partit après sa et mon professeur me regarda avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- reste à côté de moi je vais te présenter à tes nouveaux camarades de classe.

Je hochai la tête et resta à ses côtés tout en notant sur mon bloc-note le matériel demander par mon professeur pour ses cours quand je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas la matière qu'il enseignait. Je lui demanda donc en posant ma question sur une feuille et la lui montra, il la regarda avant de me dire qu'il enseignait les math et qu'il serait également mon professeur principal et de me donner mon emploi du temps pour toute ma durée scolaire ici. Je lui souris en retour, pris mon emploi du temps et le regarda avant de marquer le nom de sa matière en haut de sa liste de matériel, la sonnerie retentit alors et tous les élèves allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et c'est seulement à ce moment là que tous remarquèrent ma présence.

\- bonjour à tous, permettez moi de vous présenter une nouvelle élève, elle vient d'emménager dans notre ville et elle nous vient de Shanghai, voici Da-Xia Yang, je vous prierez d'être gentil avec elle et de l'aider à se repérer dans notre lycée, dit monsieur Liang aux élèves avant de s'adresser à moi, tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Seto Kaiba, c'est la seule place de libre de toute façon, me dit-il avec le sourire.

Je hochai la tête en réponse et alla m'asseoir à côté de Seto, que je salua d'un hochement de tête avant de regarder le professeur et de suivre son cours durant les deux heures qui suivirent quand celles-ci sonnèrent nous sortîmes tous pour aller dans la cours de récréation et quand ce fut le cas je me fis aussitôt aborder par un garçon entouré de sa bande amis, celui-ci avait les cheveux étant à moitié en pique et à moitié en pétard et de couleur multicolore à la fois jaune et violet.

\- bonjour je m'appelle Yugi Muto, et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon lycée et j'espère que nous serons amis tout les deux souhaites-tu que je te fasse visiter le lycée après à la fin des cours ? Me demanda t-il

« avec plaisir merci et enchantée de faire ta connaissance Yugi, je te remercie de ton accueil et j'accepte avec plaisir de devenir ton amie » lui dis-je en souriant

\- euh...excuse moi mais je n'ai pas compris qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Yugi, et c'est quoi tous ces signes ?

\- c'est le langage des signes Yugi, les personnes muettes et/ou sourdes l'utilisent pour communiquer avec les autres mais je dois reconnaître que je ne le parle pas moi non plus, dit la seule fille du groupe, en faite moi je m'appelle Théa, me dit-elle et j'hocha la tête en réponse

\- c'est simple Yugi, elle t'a dit : avec plaisir merci et enchantée de faire ta connaissance Yugi, je te remercie de ton accueil et j'accepte avec plaisir de

devenir ton amie, dit une voix jeune

La bande de Yugi se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler et je le reconnu pour être le petit frère de Seto Kaiba son prénom était Mokuba, je vus ravi de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pouvant me comprendre et avec qui je pourrais parler sans soucis, je lui souris en guise de remerciement avant de lui parler.

« bonjour ravie de te rencontrer Mokuba et je remercie d'avoir servi de traducteur, sa fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne ici qui comprenne et parle le langage des signes »

« cette langue m'a toujours intrigué et j'ai eu envie de l'apprendre tout simplement sa fait maintenant deux ans que je parle cette langue sans problème. Oh faites es tu sourdes, muette ou les deux ? » me demanda t-il curieux

« je te félicite, ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre cette langue mais tu te débrouille très bien je dois dire et pour répondre à ta question, je suis muette suite à un

accident que j'ai eu il y a deux mois de cela maintenant, mais je ne suis pas sourdes par contre et c'est temps mieux car c'est assez pénible comme cela pas

besoin de rajouter de la difficulté supplémentaire » lui dis-je

« oui c'est compréhensible » me dit-il en hochant la tête

\- petit frère peut-on savoir de quoi vous parler et depuis quand tu parles le langage des signes ? Demanda Seto Kaiba

\- depuis deux ans maintenant je le parle et elle m'a juste remercié d'avoir servi de traducteur et elle m'a dit qu'elle est muette depuis peu, mais pas sourde par contre, dit Mokuba à son frère

Suite à ces mots la sonnerie de la fin de la pause sonna et nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment pour aller en cours, je suivis alors le reste de mes camarades vers la prochaine salle de classe, pour l'heure qui aller suivre nous avions musique et ensuite dans une autre salle de classe nous aurions technologie pendant une heure également avant d'avoir la pause déjeuner pour reprendre ensuite trois quart d'heure plus tard, pendant deux heures cours de philosophie, puis deux heures en anglais dans la même salle.

En cours de musique le matériel était un petit cahier grand carreaux et après sa le professeur me demanda de jouer un instrument de musique au choix, il y avait dans la salle deux pianos un droit et un à queue, plusieurs violons, trois violoncelles, une flûte, quatre harmonica, une batterie, deux guitares simples et trois électriques et une harpe, je choisis alors de jouer du piano sur celui à queue, où je jouai un morceau de Mozart et à la fin de celui-ci tout le monde m'applaudit même Seto ce qui me fis rougir, je fis la révérence en guise de salut et de remerciement puis le cours commença. Durant l'heure qui suivit j'alternai entre jouer du piano à queue et du violon tandis que Seto lui alterna entre piano droit et guitare simple et les autres élèves restèrent sur un seul instrument.

Quand l'heure fut finit nous allâmes en salle de technologie où l'heure passa très vite -je nota entre temps qu'il me fallait un grand classeur souple avec de petit crochet pour cette matière- puis la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner se fit entendre et je suivis les autres pour me diriger vers la cafétéria où je mangeais rapidement avant d'aller en cours de philosophie où mon professeur m'annonça qu'il me fallait deux grands cahiers grands carreaux et me donna ensuite les cours que j'avais manqué, les deux heures de cours de philosophie furent assez intense et compliqué à la fois mais j'appris néanmoins énormément durant ce cours.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des deux heures de cours de philosophie, l'enseignant quitta la pièce et cinq minute plus tard il fut remplacé par la prof enseignant l'anglais celle-ci me dit d'ailleurs que pour les exercices il me faudrait un petit cahier grand carreaux et que pour les cours il me faudrait un grand classeur au choix avec des feuilles simples et doubles. Elle me donna également une copie des cours qu'ils avaient fait ici mais pas dans mon ancienne école ainsi que mes deux livres d'exercices pour le plus petit des deux je devrais demander à Seto qu'il me laisse regarder son livre pour que je puisse copier les réponses aux exercices audio qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant, je la remercia d'un signe de tête et en réponse elle me sourit gentiment et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de Yugi, la prof me donna ensuite un test d'évaluation pour voir mon niveau d'anglais et elle m'annonça que j'avais une heure pour faire le test, celui-ci comportait trois pages exercices recto-verso avec au total plus de 80 questions plus un QCM comportant une dizaine de questions-réponses.

Je m'appliquais donc à faire ce test durant toute l'heure, les questions étaient relativement faciles je n'eus donc aucun problème à le finir avant le temps impartit et j'en profita ensuite pour me relire. Une fois satisfaite et une fois après avoir ajouté quelques petits détails sur certaines questions, je reposai mon stylo et leva la main pour demander à l'enseignante de venir celle-ci vint vers moi intriguée, je lui rendis le test en guise de réponse.

\- tu l'as terminé ? Me demanda t-elle

J'hochais la tête positivement en réponse.

\- et tu as pris le temps de te relire pour être sûre de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur ou d'avoir oublié quelque chose il te reste encore une demi heure tu sais ? Me demanda t-elle

J'hochais à nouveau la tête en réponse.

\- très bien dans ce cas je vais corriger ça et pendant que tes camarades font leur contrôle durant les deux heures profite-en pour copier les réponses aux exercices audio que tu as manqué grâce au cahier de Seto ensuite s'il te reste du temps tu feras les questions de l'exercice 1 et 2 de la page 235 du grand livre que je t'ai donné, me dit la prof avant de s'adresser à Seto, Seto veux tu bien me prêter ton petit livre s'il te plaît que notre nouvelle élève rattrape son retard, dit-elle

\- bien sur professeur tenez, dit-il en sortant le dit livre de son sac et en lui donnant

\- merci Seto je te le rendrais quand elle aura terminée, lui dit l'enseignante

\- pas de soucis madame, lui répondit-il poliment avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son contrôle.

Elle me donna alors le livre de Kaiba et je me dépêcha de recopier toutes les réponses aux exercices audio que j'avais manqué, il me fallut environ 45 minutes avant de finir de recopier tous les exercices je mis alors le livre de Seto de côté avant de faire les exercices demandé par la prof à la page 235, je les finit presque trois quart d'heure plus tard. Quand la sonnerie retentit elle ramassa toutes les copies des contrôles qu'elle posa ensuite sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers moi. Je lui tendis ma feuille avec les deux exercices de la page 235 avec mon nom marqué en haut de la feuille ainsi que ma classe, puis je lui tendis le petit livre de Seto pour qu'elle lui rende, elle me remercia avant de se diriger vers celui-ci est de lui rendre son livre qu'il mit aussitôt dans son sac de cours avant de se lever quand l'enseignante nous donna l'autorisation de quitter la salle, je rangea donc rapidement mes affaires avant de rentrer chez moi.


End file.
